Wesley Crusher
Wesley Robert Crusher was born in the year 2349, the son of Jack Crusher and Beverly Crusher. When Wesley was very young, his father was killed while serving on the starship Stargazer under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Several years later, 15-year old Wesley found himself living aboard the starship ''Enterprise''-D when his mother became Captain Picard's Chief Medical Officer. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Wesley excelled at his studies aboard that vessel and through the primary school found himself participating in work-study programs alongside many of the Enterprise''s senior officers. Captain Picard was so impressed, that he granted Wesley a field commission to acting Ensign. In 2365, William Riker assigned Wesley command of a science team with the mission of investigating Selcundi Drema. Wesley chose Prixus, Alans, Hildebrant and Davies to serve on his team. (TNG: "Pen Pals") Wesley successfully completed his written exams for Starfleet Academy in 2366 but did not complete his oral exams that year when he failed to board the USS Bradbury for the journey to Earth. When reviewing his service record Captain Picard felt that Wesley's service made him an acting Ensign in name only, and promoted him to full Ensign, with all responsibilities and privileges - including the right to wear a Starfleet uniform. Wesley served as Ensign aboard the Enterprise for the next year before leaving to become a cadet. (TNG: "Menage a Troi") At the academy he became a member of the elite Nova Squadron. His graduation was troubled with a deadly accident with the Nova Squadron comrades, that precipitated an attempted cover up, he participated in, about the fact they were engaged in a dangerous and prohibited flight maneuver stunt called Kolvoord Starburst that caused the incident. He confessed after he was confronted by Captain Picard who deduced the truth and threatened to come forward with his evidence unless Wesley did. Wesley complied and as a result, he was spared expulsion, but his grades for that year were voided as punishment and he was required to repeat the course load. This penalty and the shame with it contributed to a significant loss of enthusiasm for a career in Starfleet.(TNG: "The First Duty") Cadet Crusher resigned from Starfleet Academy in 2370 after the Traveler (posing as a villager on Dorvan V) guided Wesley to a vision of his deceased father telling him that his destiny lay somewhere other than with Starfleet. Wesley heeded the advice after which the Traveler revealed his true identity and promised to mentor the young man on his new journey, presumably to other planes of existence. (TNG: "Journey's End") Wesley has a Starfleet commission as of 2379, when he attended the marriage of William T. Riker and Deanna Troi in a lieutenant's (junior grade) dress uniform. ''(Star Trek: Nemesis) :One fan theory surmises that the uniform Wesley wore to the ceremony was merely decorative, in the same sense as Q would often appear in Starfleet uniform. Considering the abilities Wesley was exhibiting when last seen with the Traveler, this seems at least plausible. Service Record *2364-2367: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Conn Officer, acting Ensign. *2367-2370: Starfleet Academy's Nova Squadron, Cadet. *2379: Starfleet Lieutenant. Appearances in a parallel universe.]] * TNG: ** "Encounter at Farpoint" through "Final Mission" ** "The Game" ** "The First Duty" ** "Parallels" (parallel universe) ** "Journey's End" * Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek: Nemesis Background Gene Roddenberry created the character of Wesley based on his own memories of his youth (his middle name is Wesley). For a time it was envisioned that this character might be female also, before the final draft was created. In the original script for Star Trek Nemesis, Wesley explained at the wedding scene that he was being assigned to the USS Titan under Captain William Riker. No explanation for his return from his journey with The Traveler was given. Crusher, Wesley Crusher, Wesley Crusher, Wesley de:Wesley Crusher fr:Wesley Crusher nl:Wesley Crusher